


The Seven Suns

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broody, Emotional Themes, F/M, Fantasy, Magical Items, Prophecies, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger finds Draco Malfoy bloody and in pain in the hallway. After she helps him, she finds out what happened: Draco has been performing wandless magic to protect himself. Obsessed with helping him, Hermione tries to draw him away from the magic, only to find herself being draw in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Suns

**Author's Note:**

> It always annoyed me that the characters in HP had to always use their wands and there have only been a few mentions of wandless magic in the books and on the Internet, so this is my interpretation of it, using Draco and Hermione, of course. Lots of Latin words, because Latin is the best for magic ;)

/ one /

 

_They are silent, nameless,  
Ground to powder beneath polished feet,  
The relentless desert wind of authoritarian proclamation  
Having blown away the dust of their bones_  
  
---  
  
#  _-_ _Jeffreo Chamberte_

 

///

In Hermione Granger’s almost eighteen years, she had always been on time. She had arrived on time when she was born, she had arrived on time to each and every doctors and dentists appointments over the years and she had most defiantly always been on time to her classes at Hogwarts. But for Hermione Jean Granger, being on time for a date with her current beau seemed to be off the menu.

 

Hermione had hurried to get ready in her room, slipping on a dress and matching heels, throwing her hair up and running out the door in a matter of minutes. The brunette witch was on her way to the Great Lake for her date with Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein. He had approached her earlier that week and she had agreed to the date with the shy boy. Hermione had known him from his involvement in Dumbledore’s Army in their fifth year. He had fought valiantly with the others, including herself, Harry and Ron during the Battle at Hogwarts and had even helped Hermione up when she had fallen after being tackled by an unknown assailant.

 

Though Hermione had feelings for the blonde boy, she had kissed Ron that day and the two had been on a summer-long whirlwind romance when it had ended after Ron had mentioned that he still had feelings for Lavender.  Hermione had nodded, cried and spent the night in Ginny’s bedroom. Soon after their return to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, Hermione and Anthony had met up several times before he had asked her out.

 

Rounding a corner and carefully making her way down the staircases, Hermione smiled at passing students, hoping they wouldn’t want to stop and chat. Finally making it down the stairway, Hermione turned to make her way out of the castle doors when she bumped into someone quite hard and landed unceremoniously on her backside on the hard stone floor.

 

“Son-of-a-bitch,” she murmured as she looked up to see who the assailant was.

 

“Bloody hell, Granger, watch where you’re bloody well going!” snapped the snarly voice of one Draco Malfoy. Hermione sneered at the blonde Slytherin as she stood up on rather shaky feet, balancing herself on the two-inch heels.

 

“Well you could have moved Malfoy!” she snapped back, pressing her hands against the dress and wiping the dust off her hands. She stole a glance at the Slytherin and wondered what he was doing in the hall. Ever since the fall of Voldemort and his not-so-graceful fall from being Slytherin Prince, Malfoy had kept to himself since school had returned. She had been surprised to see him on the Hogwarts Express, alone in a cabin reading a book, his feet up on the other seat of the compartment. He was alone. Hermione had run to Harry and Ron who had told her of whispers that the other Slytherin’s now called him a traitor.

 

“Why should I move for you, Granger? You should have been watching where you were going!” he hissed, eyeing her outfit. “Who’s the lucky bastard then? Finally giving your filthy virginity to Weasel then?” Hermione wanted to slap him. She wanted to punch him in the face and slap him and kick him. It was then though, that she noticed it. A cut above his left eyebrow – fresh and slightly bleeding. His arm wrapped around his middle, his breaths coming out short and slow.

 

“Malfoy, are you okay?” she asked with genuine concern. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if something had attacked him. Something or someone.

 

“No concern of yours,” he huffed, making to walk by her. She caught him shirtsleeve and turned him back to her. “Let me go, Granger!” He yelped when she pulled him, grabbing at the shoulder when she had tugged. Hermione quickly let his sleeve go and Malfoy fell to his knees. “Fuck!”

 

Hermione had heard swearing before, but never from Malfoy’s mouth. “Malfoy, you’re hurt, you need to go to see Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder and watched as he pulled his body away from her touch, pulled himself up to his full height and turned away.

 

“Don’t touch me, Mudblood!” he roared, walking away with what Hermione thought was a slight limp. She watched as he made his way towards the dungeons and wondered what had happened to the once proud Slytherin. Hermione’s mind raced on weather she should follow him but all the years of hatred between them left Hermione wandering out to the Great Lake to meet Anthony.

 

The blonde boy was standing by the lake in casual jeans and a sweater. Hermione wondered if the dress and heels she was wearing were to much. He smiled as he neared her and reached out to take her into his arms as she finally reached him. “Hey there girly,” he whispered into her ear, “Been waiting for you.”

 

“Sorry, got caught,” she apologised. He nodded and mentioned to behind him where Hermione noticed a small picnic laid out on a plaid blanket. She smiled up at him and Anthony helped her over to the blanket. Hermione knelt down and eyed the different foods that Anthony had chosen. Cheeses, crackers, dried fruit and different pastry’s were sitting on small plates. A few bottles of wine lay nearby. “Anthony, we can’t have the wine.”

 

“Just a sip or two,” he said, smiling.

 

An hour later and Hermione had learnt everything there was to know about Anthony. His father worked at the Ministry in the Sports Department while his mother owned a boutique in Diagon Alley. He was an only child and wanted to learn to be an Auror or join his father at the Ministry. They both had an interest in the works of Muggle authors and poets and Anthony had even said he had snuck into Muggle London to see a few films. Hermione giggled when he told her. After they finished their meal, Anthony pulled out his wand and materialised the picnic into a small basket and placed it in his pocket. He offered Hermione his hand and the two began their walk back to Hogwarts together.

 

“Anthony,” Hermione said, making him look at her, “did you see Draco Malfoy earlier?”

 

“Why’s that pet?” he asked her, squeezing her hand gently.

 

“I ran into him inside, he looked like he had gotten into a fight,” she said, looking away from his amazing eyes. Hermione wondered why she was talking about the boy who had ruined many years of her life when she had just had the most romantic meal with the sweetest boy.

 

“I think I saw a couple of his friends chatting to him,” Anthony said as they neared the doors, “They were yelling and they all went over to the sheds.”

 

“I think they hurt him real bad,” Hermione replied as he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and looked around. A few first years were being lectured by Professor Sprout about being out so late and Hagrid chatting to Filch about something but there was no sign of the blonde Slytherin anywhere.

 

Hermione turned to Anthony and smiled up at him, holding her hand out again, “Walk me up?” He nodded and they took their time ascending the staircases, chatting about their next date and Anthony casually running his had up and down Hermione’s side. They neared the hallway and Anthony suddenly grabbed Hermione and pushed her gently against the cold stonewall. “I’ve wanted to do this all night,” he whispered, pressing his soft lips to hers. Hermione had to admit that he was a good kisser and lost herself momentarily in the kiss.

 

His hands trailed up and down her sides, played with her hair and skimmed ever so gently on the undersides of her breasts. Anthony made a sound in his throat as he kissed down her neck, Hermione feeling a growing hardness against her leg. Deciding they had gone far enough that night, Hermione gently pushed him away, “That’s enough for now,” she had whispered and kissed his cheek gently. Anthony nodded and was about to say something when they heard a soft moan from across the corridor. Hermione jumped – scared some pervert was spying on them and doing Merlin-knows what – and eyed the figure.

 

On the floor, bleeding through his white button up shirt, was the smug son-of-a-bitch who had ignored her previous offer of help.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Hermione gasped, running to his side and gently kneeling down. “Malfoy! Malfoy, are you okay?” He groaned again and looked up at her from under his hooded eyes. They were swollen and red and he looked like he had been crying. He went to speak and Hermione watched as a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth dripped onto the floor.

 

“Help,” he whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell against her chest. Hermione grabbed at his face, trying to wake him.

 

“Anthony, help me please! We have to get him to the Infirmary!” Anthony left his shocked state and rushed over to them, pulling Malfoy up and throwing the Slytherin’s arm over his shoulder. Hermione watched as Malfoy’s unconscious form fell against Anthony’s hard and the other boy had to take a deep breath before beginning their decent.

 

They soon made it to the Infirmary and Hermione rushed in, calling Madam Pomfrey with a screech. “Hermione Granger, scream like that again and I will report you to the Headmistress!”

 

“I’m sorry, but its Malfoy,” Hermione replied, as Anthony came in behind her carrying the other boy. Madam Pomfrey’s face paled as she seen Malfoy and ushered Anthony over to the closest bed.

 

“Anthony Goldstein, you hurry and get Professor McGonagall. Miss Granger, grab those bandages.” Hermione eyed Anthony who was obviously reluctant to leave but she watched as he darted out the door. Grabbing the bandages from the wide table, Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey grabbed a hold of Malfoy’s shirt with both hands and ripped it down the middle. She gasped at what she seen.

 

Malfoy’s chest and stomach were covered in a number of scars and cuts, some which were bleeding. He took a breath that sounded like a choking animal and she watched as the old nurse settled him with a relaxing spell.

 

“Now, Miss Granger, I need to seal the cuts and I’m afraid that Mr Malfoy may want to slap my wand away. I need you to take his hand, hold on tight and say the words ‘ _tranquillitate meus mihi crede_.’ Do you understand me?” Hermione nodded and stepped closer to the bed. Malfoy was taking short and hurried breaths again and she looked down to his hand. The long pale fingers rested on the bed beside his body, the Malfoy signet ring looking overly large and out of place. “Go on girl!”

 

Hermione grabbed his hand and felt a force. She felt some type of energy through her fingertips. She looked to the Matron who simply nodded to Malfoy. Hermione sat on the small chair beside the bed and whispered the words, “tranquillitate meus mihi crede.” After a few minutes of chanting, Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey pulled her wand out and began to seal the cuts in Malfoy’s chest. His hand tightened on hers, the energy nearly pushing Hermione out of her chair.

 

“Poppy!” shouted a voice and Hermione whipped her head around and seen Minerva McGonagall enter the Infirmary, Anthony following close behind. She blushed when Anthony noticed her hand holding Malfoy’s and simply returned to saying the words. “What’s happened, Poppy?”

 

“I don’t know Minerva. The boy is over-heating and bleeding. I’m trying to seal the cuts but for some reason his skin does not want to heal.” McGonagall eyed the Gryffindor girl sitting beside Malfoy and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Miss Granger?”

 

“Tranquillitate meus mihi crede,” she continued to whisper, making McGonagall raise her eyes and turn to the nurse.

 

“It was the only way, Minerva,” she replied. A few minutes later she let out a sigh and explained that Malfoy’s skin was finally allowing the magic to heal his skin. Hermione continued to speak the words, wondering what would happen should he wake up. Anthony had stood silent behind them the whole time, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Okay Miss Granger,” Madam Pomfrey whispered, lowering her wand and smiling, “You can stop now.” Hermione stopped speaking the words and placed Malfoy’s hand down against the bed. He was breathing normally now and seemed calm.

 

“Come on Hermione, I’ll walk you back.” Hermione eyed the witches standing on the other side of the bed.

 

“What did those words mean, ma’am?” she asked, quite worried for the answer. Madam Pomfrey smiled gently and placed a slightly cool washcloth on Malfoy’s forehead.

 

“Calm and quiet, trust me my friend,” she whispered, smiling at Hermione. McGonagall walked over to Anthony and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Mr Goldstein, please take Hermione back to her dormitory.” Anthony nodded and Hermione stood and looked down at the blonde haired boy once more. “He will be okay, Miss Granger. Go and get some sleep.” Hermione nodded and took Anthony’s outstretched hand, looking back once again to check on Malfoy before she followed him out the door and back to her dorm.

 

\\\\\

/// 

 

_Occidere indignis, perdam suis lux_

_Finire suis vivit, aberrabunt eorum reicies_

 

\\\\\

 

Draco awoke with a start, a slick layer of sweat covering his half naked body. Wait, half naked? How did that happen? He looked down at himself and could see bandages across parts of his body and he could still feel pants against his legs. Sighing a heavy sigh of relief, Draco went to lay back down when he noticed where he was. The Infirmary.

 

How had he gotten there? The last he remembered he was walking back towards the Dungeons. Draco heard a soft noise, like breathing and looked to his side. A brunette head was lying on his bed, her arms holding her head up. Granger. He lifted a single hand and moved to touch her head but stopped when she moved a little. He took his hand back and silently moved out of the bed.

 

“Mr Malfoy,” came a voice. Draco turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing with her hands clasped together. “Would you like to explain what you are doing using wandless magic?”

 

Draco held in his gasp. How had she known? He hadn’t told a single soul, not even his parents, that he had been practicing wandless magic. He didn’t want them to worry. The look of confusion on his face made McGonagall smile and she stepped towards him. “I know very well what wandless magic does to someone, Mr Malfoy. Your body was rejecting the treatment that Madam Pomfrey was admitting and Miss Granger there, for some reason, also needed to use wandless magic to help you.” Draco looked to Hermione then snapped his head back to the Headmistress.

 

“She can do wandless magic?”

 

“No, she used your power. She was instructed to hold your hand and say a phrase over and over again in Latin. Your power, helped her. Your body was fighting with each second and Miss Granger was able to harness some of that energy. Now, answer my question.”

 

Draco sighed and sat down in the chair beside his bed. “I started looking into wandless magic after the War. After I received threats and letters and was shunned by most. I wanted, no, sorry, - needed to protect myself. I had heard of wandless magic and was surprised that… He couldn’t do it. Its really quite simple, actually.”

 

“It takes away from you. Each time you use wandless magic, each time you cast a spell, some of your soul is taken away from you.”

 

Draco sighed again and looked to Hermione, who still wore the dress from the night before. “She’s been here all night?” McGonagall nodded.

 

“She was the one that found you.” Draco nodded and went to stand up. “Mr Malfoy, you are the only student at this school that knows wandless magic. I suggest you don’t let many people know.” Again Draco nodded and watched as the Headmistress left the Infirmary. A slight sound made him turn and he watched as Granger awoke. Back to Granger again huh, his mind asked. Draco ignored his brain and watched as she stretched her arms high above her head, her hair falling from the style she had had it in.

 

Her eyes focused and she eyed him. “Malfoy!” Immediately, Hermione was up out of her chair and at his side in a minute. “Are you okay?”

 

Draco eyed her and wondered where the sudden interest in his well being had come from. He also noticed the slight blush rising from her neck. He was half naked after all. “Peachy,” he replied. Looking around he saw his torn and tattered shirt on the floor by his bed and sighed. “Perfect.” He stretched his arms above his head and heard his bones crack slightly. “Well, best be off. Good day then, Granger.”

 

“Wait!” she called as he was about to leave. He turned and faced her, hands deep in his pockets.. “What happened?” He wondered if she was asking because she was curious or because she cared. She had been the one to find him after all. Draco wondered how that had affected her date. “I mean, Anthony and I found you just looking…well, dead.” So it was the Ravenclaw twat she had been out with.

 

“Granger, as much as I would like to sit here and explain my entire life to you, I fear there are not enough hours in the day. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find something to wear.” He went to leave and heard her sigh. “Oh, and thanks.”

 

Draco left the Infirmary then, wondering if his saying thankyou was enough.

 

///

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES:
> 
> So, how did you all like chapter one? Hope there wasn’t too much happening all at once. Basically the next couple of chapters will involve Hermione trying to find out what Draco is doing, Draco trying to control his magic and soon we’ll find out more about the Seven Suns. There is a reason, trust me. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS: (from Google translate so if they’re wrong I’m sorry)
> 
> tranquillitate meus mihi crede – calm and quiet, trust me my friend
> 
> occidere indignis, perdam suis lux - kill the unworthy, destroy thier light  
> finire suis vivit, aberrabunt eorum reicies end thier lives, stray their plight
> 
> Reviews are love.


End file.
